


At The End Of The Night

by DirtyMoonBird_20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, Lime, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Texting, a really bad attempt at dirty talking, bc covid ruins everything, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyMoonBird_20/pseuds/DirtyMoonBird_20
Summary: They had been dating for almost a year now, so it was funny how the most sexual advances they'd made were through the phone, when they couldn't exactly see each other face to face. And even though it felt so good for them to touch themselves while the other listened to every single breath over the call, they both wanted this so bad..."I wish you were here, Kuroo."The younger interrupted, and soon there was another chuckle on the other end."Me too, Kenma..."~~~~~~(This is honestly more fluffy than anything, lol. Enjoy!)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	At The End Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas present for my Kuroo! Or Kenma? I don't know, but I wish I could see you soon UnU
> 
> Enjoy your gift! Happy holidays!

**_"I wish you were here, Kenma."_ **

A text popped up on his phone's screen.

Gently as always, a soft, late-night breeze blew through his half opened window, and made his curtains dance in the process, sending a chill down his spine.

He looked over, checked the hour, and paused his videogame.

Yes. With time, he had gotten used to pausing it. Even in the middle of an important 'match'.  
He would always pause it when it came to _him._

11:37 p.m

Kuroo rarely texted at that hour. He was used to going to bed early. At least way earlier than Kenma. But when he did text like then, it was always the same hour. 11:37 p.m.

Kenma knew what it meant, just as he knew how innocence-lacking that message actually was.

Whenever he texted, at 11:37 p.m, he was either feeling lonely or... well...

With a groan coming out of his throat, he reached over to grab the T.V remote control, standing up from the carpet to go lay on his bed instead, turning said device off.

He had to unplug his cellphone from the charger before holding it up over his face to reply.

In all honesty, he hadn't even read the message. Which, contrary to many others, didn't mean he didn't know what his boyfriend wanted. But anyways, just by reading his name— followed by a bunch of hearts, by the way—, he knew it was important.

Why was it important?

Because it was Kuroo.

And anything related to Kuroo was just, matter of factly, important. At least to Kozume.

**"Hey, Kuroo"**

**_"Hey, kitten~ <3"_ **

**"Didn't I reject that nickname?"**

**_"I don't remember..."_ **

**"How convenient"**

All their conversations always started the same way. With Kuroo saying something cheesy and Kenma pretending not to see it, just so he could say it again after their small bickering.

**_"I wish you were here, Kenma."_ **

Smiling at his phone screen had become a normal thing by now, apparently, in this setter's life.  
But those random and occasional heart skips always caught him off guard in the most unexpected moments. In the least unexpected situations.

**"I wish you were here, too"**

**_(Typing...)_ **

It wouldn't be long before the older revealed those well-hidden intentions between lines. Like wishing they were together at certain hours of the night...

**_"I had a dream about you a few days ago"_ **   
**_"..."_ **   
**_"Wanna know what it was about?"_ **

**"You just said it was about me"**

**_"Not that"_ **   
**_"You know what I mean"_ **

He sighs.  
Yes, of course he does.

**"Seems like I don't have a choice, or do I?"**

**_":3"_ **

**"Called it."**

**_"C'mon baby~ I really wanna know if you're up for it~"_ **

Another sigh.  
He knows, and Kuroo does too, that he will end up agreeing no matter what.

**"Yeah"**   
**"I'm not doing anything anyways"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well fuck.  
He had been expecting the other to call.  
He had been expecting the other to take things far again.  
But he had definitely not been expecting his own body to get this hot so quickly.

"Wanna know what else happened~? What else did we do~?"

Damn Kuroo and his low, husky, tired voice. Why did it have to sound so sexy?

"Kitten~?"

"Mn..."

A small chuckle was heard, so breathy Kozume could tell he was running out of air, too.

It was so tempting... his free hand already going over sensitive spots all along his inner thighs.

Damn Kuroo and his dirty thoughts, and his skillful way of getting through him so effortlessly.

"I kept on licking your skin... and you kept on moaning my name as you spread your legs a bit more for me..."

Now, there was no way Kenma would ever let the other know he was following each of his words like that. Spreading his legs a little as he moved his hand over every place his boyfriend mentioned. Having to bite hard on his lips to not moan for god's sake.  
His breathing was too shaky already. No need for any embarrassing sounds.

"M-mhm~?"

"You began asking for more, and I... had to give in."

It was becoming really hard to keep quiet. But he had to, if he didn't want to wake his parents up.

His hand started going over places Kuroo hadn't even touched yet, and it was so... so... hard.

"I licked over your thighs as my hands squeezed that soft skin of your a—"

"Kuroo..."

"Alright. Yeah. I... kept on kneading your skin, as gently as I could without stopping the heat of the moment. And then I finally got my tongue down there..."

Oh, gosh. Now he really wished Kuroo was there, to use his tongue like he wanted to as he saw the way his toes curled up.

"Mgh~!"

Mission failed.

"Mhm... You sounded just like that... And ohh, Kenma, you— I swear I could hear your sweet voice over the pillows... Every time I looked over to check up on you, you were so... _real._ So beautiful and ethereal. With your hair all sweaty and messy—"

Kuroo's mental image of the younger wasn't so far from the current reality. Except he was facing the ceiling and not the mattress. And well, his own hand had quickly made its way past his shorts and underwear to start stroking his already hardened member.

They had been dating for almost a year now, so it was funny how the most sexual advances they'd made were through the phone, when they couldn't exactly see each other face to face. And even though it felt so good for them to touch themselves while the other listened to every single breath over the call, they both wanted this so bad...

"I wish you were here, Kuroo."

The younger interrupted, and soon there was another chuckle on the other end.

"Me too, Kenma..."

Like that, they went on. For minutes. Hours maybe.  
They hadn't even gotten a chance to check the hour when the shorter heard movement on the living room and had to quiet down.

It was not until then that...

"Kenma. Come over at my place some time."

There it was. That same breathless suggestion, for the hundredth time.

"Kuroo... you know I can't do that. Not right now, with everything that's been going on..."

"I know. I know, Kenma, but listen... If you could just sneak out, for one day— Let me pick you up, and... come over. I... there are just so many things I want to do, with you..."

Damnit. Yes. _There it was again._ That voice tone that made it almost impossible for him to say no, but...

"We'll have to wait. Just a little bit more, alright? Once we can go out, I promise I will let you pick me up and take me anywhere."

He could almost see the smile on the other's face, once he spoke again.

"Yeah... That'll be great. Although, right now, the only place I wanna take you is home."

"You mean your house?"

"Yeah, well, it will be a home once you're here..."

A light chuckle now escaped the setter's lips. Something really rare that almost only ever happened in the middle of their midnight chatters.

"And what are all those things you want to do?"

Another smile. This time he could see it, when he accepted Kuroo's request to switch to a video-call.

It was so dazzling and... fond. Kenma knew he was the only person whom he ever gave those smiles to. And he was so, so thankful.

"I wanna do a sleepover with you."

The rise of an eyebrow was more than enough to make Kuroo understand his boyfriend thought it was hideous. But he knew better than to just laugh along with him.

"A sleepover?"

"Yes, as childish as it sounds— especially after what we just jerked off to—"

"Kuroo!!!"

Now it was time to hear that loud, unrestrained laughter that even made the taller bend over on his bed.  
It was so... Ungraceful. Even ugly. But Kenma still fell even harder in love with the guy every time he did it.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Okay okay— let me start over. Tell you what I wanna do?"

"Mhm."

They were so going to get scolded after this... But better found laughing than... Doing that. Right?

"I wanna do a sleepover with you. I want— PFF!"

A roll of eyes.

"Kuroo..."

"I know, I know! Okay, sorry. Uff! Uhh... Yeah, so— I wanna do a sleepover with you. That's it. I wanna do a sleepover with you, because I want to make some dinner for us two, to enjoy as we sit out in my garden and see the stars pass by."

As he spoke, voice changing from a playful to a more serious one, Kenma swore he could see those stars he was talking about, all reflected on the taller's eyes.  
It really was a sight to see, even though the screen didn't make it as clear as he'd like to appreciate it.

"We can stay up 'till six in the morning, watching T.V or playing video-games... Then we can cuddle, sleep together..." He went on. "I don't know, I want to do that with you, Kenma."

There it was, _again._ That heart skip that he could never really get used to. And that gladly, would always be enjoyable when it happened like this. When it came to _him._

"I want to fall asleep in your arms. Pretend the rest of the world is non-existent. Which, I may add, is basically true, since the rest of it loses its magic without you."

That small smile that had slowly become a normal part of the younger's life didn't take a second longer to come back to his lips and light up his features.  
And then again, when Kuroo noticed, he swore he could see stars in his expression.

"I want to do a sleepover with you... Just because. To be with you, and keep you for a little longer than a minute."

It was all perfect. Like it was bound to be like that every time. Every night he called.

They would always start a conversation, then get to it, and then end up laughing. Sweet-talking like it might end sooner than it's supposed to do.

But the real end of the night came when Kuroo got comfortable under his covers, and let his phone rest on his pillow while he listened to his boyfriend whisper soft 'I love you's on the microphone, thinking he was already asleep and that he couldn't hear him.

The real end of the night came only when the younger was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, but he could still see the taller's bright smile as he imagined them meeting for the first time. Over and over again.

The real end of the night came always with a promise.  
A small, yet big promise, of a tomorrow together. A promise that would slowly but surely evolve into another. Not only for tomorrow, but forever.

And the real end of the night came, when one of them was fast asleep, and the other stayed awake a little longer, just to watch over him and hold on to his soft breathing until the next day. The next night that would never fail to come, waiting for the same text message, at the same late hour.

**_"I wish you were here, Kenma."_ **

A petition.

**"Me too."**

A wish.

**_"I'll find a way to be there. I will."_ **

A promise.

**_"Even at the end of the night."_ **


End file.
